la luz al final del tunel
by andersonforever
Summary: se trata de que claire enpiesa a sentir algo mas que amistad en leon y un poco de chrisxjill , no se si queda el nombre pero me gusto ponerlo
1. Chapter 1

INSEGURIDAD

Claire redfield se encontraba viendo atreves de la ventana de su apartamento, recordando a ese joven policía que conoció en raccon y que volvió a ver en el incidente de harvanville se preguntaba que fue de él después de eso . Claro ella savia que estaba bien de vez en cuando llamaba para ver cómo estaba el , entonces suena el teléfono y ella se despierta del transe y dice

Deber ser chris pidiéndome que cuide a matt de nuevo-dijo claire . si chris después de los de africa se le declaro a jill estuvieron de novios por dos años cuando chris le propuso matrimonio de la forma más romántica en una cena el camarero llevo una bandeja de oro que abrió y se vio el anillo de compromiso , chris se puso de rodillas y le pregunto

Jill te casarías con migo? –pregunto el con un tono de nerviosismo

Si si si ¡-grito jill llorando de felicidad y besando a chris con un beso apasionante , después de eso no esperaron mucho para casarse era una boda sencilla invitaron a sus amigos después de 4 meses desde la boda jill se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada luego de 9 meses tedioso para chris de soportar los cambios de humor de jil ,sus antojos y todo eso nació matt era idéntico en todo los sentidos a su padre pero el cabello y los ojos eran como jill

Ella toma el teléfono y pregunta , hola chris –dijo ella con algo de cansansio

Hola redfield -dijo una vos masculina muy familiar para ella

Que león?-pregunto ella algo sorprendida león no era de llamar a casa de claire era todo los contrario ella llamava a el

Si soy yo –dijo en un tono divertido el castaño

Pensé que era chris perdón –dijo ella con un tono de verguensa

Ha por eso me llamaste chris –dijo con tono sarcástico

Ho vamos león no te pongas fresco con migo , pero para que llamas?-pregunto ella

Solo quería saber si querías ir a comer con migo –pregunto león

Pero estas en DC como quieres que coma con tigo –dijo claire con un tono de incredulidad

No estoy mas cerca de lo que crees ve Asia la puerta –dijo león

Claire se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando la abrió lo encontró hay parado con una sonrisa , por alguna razón Claire siempre lograba hacer que león sonriera .

Pero cuando llegaste?-pregunto ella

Te lo diré en el restaurante así que vamos –dijo el con un tono de seguridad

Cuando llegaron al restaurante se sentaron y comieron la camarera les entrego una caja de corazón con chocolates y les dijo

Hoy les entregamos cortesía a las parejas –dijo la camarera con una sonrisa

Gracias –dijeron los dos con algo de incredulidad, cuando la camarera se fue claire le dijo

Nos acaban de llamar pareja –dijo la pelirroja algo confundida

No te asuste claire seguro no confundió por que la pinta que tenemos creyeron que éramos novios –dijo león mientras se llevaba un chocolate a la boca

Si tienes razón pero me resulto halgo extraño que nos llamen haci-dijo ella tratando de sacar un chocolate de la caja ahora vasia

Hey te los acabaste todos –dijo ella con un tono de enojo

Si te duermes pierdes –dijo león con algo de grasia

Kennedy –dijo ella algo enojada

Calmate claire ya suenas a tu hermano después de que nos vallamos te comprare una caja de chocolates –dijo el con tranquilidad

León llamo a la camarera le pago la cuenta y se marcharon en el estacionamiento claire le dijo a león

Recuerda que me deves una caja de chocolates –le dijo con algo de gracia

Si lo se no te preocupes –le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa

Cuando llegaron al departamento de claire león antes de irse le pregunto

Mañana si no tienes nada que hacer te gustaría ir a ver una película?-dijo león con algo de inseguridad

Claro me encantaría –respondió ella con una sonrisa

Entonces nos vemos mañana –dijo el alejándose hacia su auto

Cuando Claire cerró la puerta no podía dejar de pensar en el y se preguntaba si lo que sentía hacia el era mas que amistad tal vez se esta convirtiendo en algo más que eso tal vez en amor

No debe ser eso sera que me afecto el comentario de la camarera o a lo mejor eso es lo que estoy empezando a sentir por león?-se pregunto a si misma mientras se dirijia hacia la puerta de su dormitorio


	2. Chapter 2

PELICULA

En el departamento de león Kennedy no se escuchaba ningún ruido solo el del despertador , el agente se levanto de su cama tomo una ducha se puso un pantalón de gens azul y una camisa blanca. el no paraba de pensar en la joven redfield solo pensaba en ella nada mas estaba tan distraído que no noto que se puso la camisa al revés

Pero por que estoy tan distraído hoy –se dijo a si mismo

Debe ser porque no dejo de pensar en Claire o será por otra cosa?-se volvió a preguntar mientras se arreglaba la ropa

No importa tengo que ir por Claire para ir al cine –se dijo mientras se iba hacia su auto

EN EL LADO DE CLAIRE

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso la noche anterior, cera que me estoy enamorando de león?-se pregunto a si misma

No mejor dejo de pensar en eso y talves se me olvide –se dijo a si misma

Mejor me voy a preparar para ir al cine con león no tarda en llegar -dijo mientras se preparaba para la llegada de león, toc toc se escucho la puerta . ya voy –grito ella mientras se dirigía asia la puerta ella la abrió y se dio cuenta de que era león

Lista?-pregunto el castaño

En un segundo –dijo ella dirigiéndose a su dormitorio

Bueno aquí te espero –dijo el

Listo –dijo claire mientras se acomodaba la ropa

Te traje un regalo –dijo león asiendo ver una caja de chocolates

Graisas –dijo ella con una sonrisa

Ves te dije que te compraría una caja de chocolates –dijo león con tono de broma

Si me lo devias por engañarme para que no coma los de la noche anterior –dijo ella con una sonrisa

Bueno nos vamos ya?-dijo león abriendo la puerta del departamento

Si vámonos –dijo claire mientras caminaban asia la puerto

Ya en el cine entonces que película vemos?-pregunto claire

Umm nose cual quieres ver?-le pregunto león a claire

León hola a pasado tiempo-se escucho a la distancia

Um –dijo león dandoses vuelta para ver a chris ,jill y matt

Chris jill a pasado tiempo como han estado –pregunto león con una sonrisa

No me quejo –dijo jill mientras cargaba a matt

Pero que están haciendo aquí?-pregunto claire

Solo traigmos a matt a ver una película-dijo chris comiendo sus palomitas

Y que película lo trajeron a ver?-pregunto león

Madagascar3 –dijo jill

Y que están haciendo aquí?-pregunto chris

Solo invite a claire a ver una película –dijo león

Parece que estas estrenando novia nueva – bromeo jill

Claire y león se miraron con nerviosismo y chris se le ponía la cara roja de ira , no solo la invite como amigos nada mas pero no se que película ir a ver –dijo león

Entonces vemos madagascar3?-pregunto claire

Vamos estamos esperando todavía la función por que no la vemos los 5 -dijo jill

Bueno y chris podrá vigilar a hermana para comprobar que no pasa nada entre nosotros-dijo león en tono de broma , bueno espérennos mientras compramos las entrada –dijo claire dirigiéndose a la boletería

Cuando compraron las entradas , seguía pensando en el parece que si me estoy enamorando de león –se dijo a si misma

Pero no se si siente lo mismo que yo?- se pregunto a si misma

Claire deja de pensar en el significado de la vida y entremos a la sala –grito chris desde el otro lado del cine

Ya voy –dijo claire a su hermano

Cuando entraron a la sala chris se sentó junto a su hijo y a la par de jill mientras que león y claire en frente de ellos

Cuando enpeso la película claire se poso en el hombro de león , chris casi se atraganta con las palomitas cuando vio esa escena , que lindo no crees chris –dijo jill mientras veía la forma que estaba claire

Si muy lindo-dijo chris tragándose la rabia

Chris deberías estar felis por tu hermana se ve que es feliz con león-dijo jill con reproche

Lo se es que me cuesta pensar que león y claire estén juntos –dijo chris

Si pero dejala hacer su vida ya todo acabo –dijo jill

y si esta relación funciona tendrás un nuevo hermano en cuestión de tiempo y sobrinos-dijo jill con tono de broma , chris si se atraganto con este comentario y tenia ganas de golpear a león

por favor chris dejal vivir ella no dijo nada sobre nuestra relación por lo contrario ella estaba feliz y tu debe estar feliz por ella –le volvió a reprochar jill a chris

eon sera tio nuevo –dijo matt con entusiasmo , matt le desia a león eon por que solo tenia 2 años y no podía hablar bien

ahora chris si estaba rojo de ira ,pero se calmo con un golpe de jill en el brazo , bueno me tranquilizo -dijo chris frotándose el brazo

cuando termino la película todos león y claire se estaban despidiendo de jill , chris y matt

no vemos –dijo claire a los demás

Espera claire quería preguntarte si podias cuidar a matt este fin de semana –pregunto chris a claire

Seguro si puedo –dijo claire a su hermano

Vamos claire –dijo león

Bueno ya voy –dijo claire

Quisiera saber si quieren ir a cenar mañana en casa – pregunto jill a león y claire

Seguro no encantaría-dijo león a jill

Entonces nos vemos mañana –dijo jill mientras se iban hacia el auto de chris

Cuando llegaron a casa de claire león le dijo

Entonces te busco mañana a las 8 para ir a casa de jill-pregunto león a la pelirroja

Si deacuer… no pudo terminar de desir la frase por que fue interrunpiada por un beso en los labios , ella correspondió poniendo sus brazos atraves de su cuello

Pero león se separo y dijo

Perdón no lo quise hacer te recojo a las 8 mañana-dijo león apenado por lo que ISO

Cuando león se fue claire no podía salir del shock , pero que pas?-se pregunto a si misma

Al parecer león siente lo mismo que yo estoy feliz pero como lo tomo el se lo preguntare mañana –se dijo en la mente


	3. Chapter 3

CENA

En el departamento de león el se encontraba pensando en lo que izo la noche anterior , pero que ice?-se pregunto a si mismo, por que la bese? Debe ser que enserio estoy enamorado de ella-se respondió a si mismo. Si eso debe ser por que no puedo besarla y desir que no me gusta-se dijo en la mente , sera mejor que la llame –dijo mientras se dirija Asia el teléfono

EN EL LADO DE CLAIRE

Ella estaba igual que león pensando en lo que paso la noche anterior , parece que si me ama entonces no tendría sentido de que me allá besado si no siente eso –se dijo a si misma , entonces suena el teléfono

Hola?-pregunto ella

Claire quiero hablar con tigo si no te molesta –dijo león

De acuerdo nos vemos en el café de la esquina de mi departamento-dijo claire en el teléfono

Ya en el café claire estaba esperando a león preguntándose para que la quería hablar cuando vio a león entrar por la puerta del café , por aquí –dijo claire levantando al mano

León se sentó en el asiento delante de Claire, entonces de que me querías hablar?-pregunto la pelirroja

Veras es sobre lo de Aller en la noche sobre lo del beso-dijo el castaño a claire

Si que tiene? –pregunto la pelirroja

Nada es solo que después y antes de eso no puedo dejar de pensar en ti creo que estoy enamorado de ti y no se si tu sientes lo mismo que yo? – dijo león a la pelirroja

Quisiera saber si tu sien…no pudo terminar la frase cuando claire le dio un beso en los labios

Esto responde a tu pregunta sobre lo que siento por ti –dijo claire con una sonrisa , león solo se limito a sonreír se aserco a claire y de nuevo la beso . parece que somos novios ahora-dijo león con una sonrisa

Si tienes razón nos vamos-dijo claire al castaño

Cuando llegaron al apartamento se dieron cuenta que ya eran las 4 , mejor me apresuro a cambiarme para ir a casa de Chris – dijo Claire

Si yo también me voy te vengo a recoger dentro de un rato –dijo león mientras se retiraba

De acuerdo nos vemos-dijo claire mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Cuando leon se fue ella no podía creer lo que paso , no lo puedo creer soy novia de león , león Scott Kennedy que feliz estoy el siente lo mismo que yo si¡ ups creo que me emocione demasiado-dijo ella tapándose la boca

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LEÓN

León se encontraba viéndose al espejo pensando en lo que paso , no lo puedo creer Claire , Claire redfield es mi novia estoy feliz pero como lo tomara Chris creo que me querrá muerto cuando se entere-se dijo en la mente mientras se arreglaba la camisa

Sera mejor que me baya a recoger a Claire antes de que sea tarde-se dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto

En el departamento de Claire ella lo esperaba sentada en el sillón cuando escucha la puerta.

Debe ser león –dijo dirigiéndose Asia la puerta , y tenia razón era león que la esperaba algo intranquilo

Que te sucede león? Le pregunto Claire al castaño

No nada es solo como lo tomara tu hermano de lo que sucede entre nosotros-dijo león como sacándose un peso de ensima

Creo que estaría feliz pero no le digamos esta noche esperemos un tiempo para decirle –dijo la pelirroja a león

Si mejor nos vamos antes de que me mate por otra cosa-dijo león en un tono de broma

Ya en la casa de Chris y jill

Hola león Claire –dijo jill abriéndole la puerta

Hola jill como estas y mi sobrino –dijo Claire

Está viendo la tele –respondió jill

Y donde esta Chris?- pregunto león algo preocupado

Lo llamaron de la bsaa para llenar unos informes pero no tarda en volver –dijo jill yéndose hacia la cocina

Le decimos a jill?-pregunto Claire a león

Si no veo por que no ella no me acribillara cuando se entere-dijo león en tono de broma

Jill?-dijo la pelirroja

Si que sucede?-pregunto jill a Claire

Queremos desirte halgo –dijo león

Si que es-bolvio a preguntar jill

Espero que no se lo digas a Chris queremos desirle dentro de un tiempo-dijo Claire a jill

Pero que es-dijo jill algo preocupada

León y yo somos novios-dijo Claire en murmullo

Jill no dijo nada del asombro, jill?-pregunto león

Filizidades¡-grito jill con alegría

Gracias-dijo león con alivio

Pero desde cuando que están saliendo?-pregunto jill

Digamos que desde las 4 de la tarde-dijo Claire sonriente

Ha bueno –dijo jill

Pero no se lo digas a Chris-dijo león apunto de ponerse en rodilla

Por que?-pregunto jill

Por que de seguro me persigue con una escopeta por toda la ciudad-dijo león con terror

No seguro es con un lanzacohetes-bromeo jill

No me alluda en nada es peor-dijo león ya aterrorizado

No se si seria bueno que no le digas por que si no le dicen dentro de mucho tiempo hay si te querra matar por escondérselo –dijo jill con sinceridad

Si tienes razón –dijo Claire

Pero entonces le decimos Claire?-pregunto león

Seria mejor que le digamos hoy antes de que se entere por otra forma y te quiera ver muerto y sufriendo-dijo Claire a su novio

Ya volvi-dijo Chris en la puerta

Papi-dijo matt haun sentado viendo la tele

Como estas-dijo Chris dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo

La tia clare y eon están aquí-dijo matt balbuceando

Ya están -dijo Chris dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

Hola Chris –dijo león y Claire

Hola aque ora llegaron-pregunto Chris mientras le daba un beso a jill

Hace como 10 minutos-respondio Claire

A que bien –dijo Chris

siéntense la cena ya casi esta-dijo jill

cuando se sentaron , todos comieron espeto matt que tiraba la comida, mientras que Chris devoraba lo que tenia en su plato jill le hacia señas para que le digan a Chris, Chris tengo que hacerte una pregunta-dijo Claire ha su hermano

si que quieres Claire-dijo Chris

que te parecería que yo este saliendo con león?-pregunto Claire a su hermano

umm no se para mi estaría bien-dijo Chris comiendo

a que bueno que pienses eso por que eso es lo que esta pasando-dijo Claire algo asustada

Chris tosio su comida y miro con rabia a león

Kennedy¡-grito Chris con una ira asesina

Chris calmate dijiste estaba bien –dijo Claire a su hermano

Pensé que era una broma –dijo Chris mientras era sujetado por jill

Chris calmate deberías estar feliz sabiendo que no terminare sola-dijo Claire con un tono severo

Yo no in pedí tu relación con jill lo contrario estaba feliz por ti sabia que serias feliz por que recuperaste a jill pero encambio yo y león no tuvimos tanta suerte en recuperar a los que amábamos yo perdi a Steve y león a ada(claro pero ella estaba viva pero para león la ada que se enamoro fue la que conosio en raccon y es la que murió no esta ada que volvió a ver en España)

Pero ella esta viva-dijo Chris apuntando hacia león

No la ada que conocí esta muerta esta ada que queda no es mas que una mal nacida que solo le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la jente y solo quiero pensar en Claire y nadie mas que en ella –dijo león firme

Enserio?-pregunto Chris mientras se tranquilizaba

Si Chris ella es mi nuevo amor yo la protegeré y la amare por siempre incluso si tu no lo permites peleare por ella –dijo león a Chris

Claire solo se sonrojo con las palabras de león , enserio eso sientes por mi?-pregunto Claire

Si es verdad cada palabra que dije-respondio león

Entonces no tengo nada que decir solo quería saber si era verdad de que amas a mi hermana-dijo Chris ya tranquilo

Si es verdad la amo y peleare por ella si es necesario-dijo león a Chris

Bueno entonces puedo quedarme tranquilo de que no le aras nada felicidades los dos-dijo Chris con una sonrisa

Y hace cuanto que son novios?-pregunto Chris

Desde las 4 de la tarde-respondió Claire

Entonces no me quieres matar? -pregunto león

No solo quiero asegurarme con quien sale mi hermana-respondio Chris

Pero no estas molesto?-pregunto Claire

No pero si estare molesto si no me dejan comer-dijo Chris comiendo

Bueno sigamos comiendo-dijo jill

Cuando terminaron león y Claire se despedían de Chris y jill

Nos vemos-dijo Claire

Claire mañana te dejare a matt para que lo cuides-dijo jill

Si de acuerdo ha que hora lo dejaras –pregunto Claire a jill

Como a las 11:30 –dijo jill

De acuerdo –respondió Claire

Esto servirá de entrenamiento a león para cuando sea padre jaja-bromeo jill

Claire y león se pusieron rojos de la verguensa, jill re sien estamos empesando a salir-dijo Claire sonrojada

Bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo león saliendo de la casa de Chris

Que lindo no crees Chris Claire por fin podrá hcer su vida –dijo jill feliz

Si pero mejor que Kennedy la cuide o tendrá que aprender a comer por un tubo-dijo Chris amenazando

Ya en el departamento de Claire

Nos vemos león –dijo Claire dándole un beso

Nos vemos mañana Claire te alludare con matt si no te molesta-dijo león a su novia

Deacuerdo-dijo Claire

Entonces león le dio un beso en los lavios y se fue , hasta luego-dijo león mientras se iba

No vemos luego-dijo Claire

Mejor me boy a la cama hoy tuve un largo dia pero mañana sera halgo peor pero viendo el lado bueno estare con león este fin de semana-dijo Claire mientras se dirigía a su abitacion


	4. Chapter 4

Niñera

Claire se levanto de su cama tomo una ducha se puso unos gens y una blusa – mejor me apresuro jill no tardara en llegar con matt –dijo Claire en la mente –me dio mucha gracia lo que dijo jill sobre que esto servirá de entrenamiento a león –se dijo en la mente, pero no importa por lo menos estaré con león todo el día sin que nadie nos interrumpa

Por el lado de león

El estaba pensando cómo hacer con el pequeño matt redfield el nunca cuido niños en su vida. Sobrevivió a ataques biológicos a maniáticos en España y no hablar del incidente en el aeropuerto desde entonces el ni Claire les gusta bolar pero eso los trajo mas cerca – espero que sea tarea fácil cuidar a matt por lo menos Claire me ayudara a cuidarlo pero en primer lugar me sigue poniendo nervioso el comentario de jill de que esto me servirá de entrenamiento para cuando sea padre-se dijo león en la mente .

En la casa de claire

Ella estaba preparando la habitación donde se quedara matt , se escucho la puerta "debe ser león o tal ves se jill con matt-se dijo a si misma" , ella abrió la puerta pero para su sorpresa eran los dos pero en ves de jill fue chris quien fue a dejar a matt. "Hola chris , león-dijo claire mirando con confusión a los dos que estaban hablando" – de que están hablando?-pregunto claire .

No de nada solo estábamos hablando un poco –dijo chris a claire - de acuerdo?-respondió claire

Bueno claire aquí esta matt lo vendré a recoger el domingo, pórtate bien con la tia claire y el tio león –le dijo chris a su hijo

Si papi-dijo matt abrazando a chris . ya cuando chris se fue matt se fue Asia la sala de la casa de claire y se puso a jugar con un peluche de oso

Y de que estaban hablando tu y chris?-pregunto claire – en realidad digamos en ves de hablar amenazar de que no te haga daño si quería seguir con esta cara y con todos los dientes – dijo león algo aterrorizado – era de suponerse el nunca cambiara de su actitud de hermano sobreprotector –dijo claire encogiendo los hombros

Tia¡-se escucho llorar a matt quien estaba en el piso por que se callo del sillón . claire vio donde estaba matt llorando ella lo levanto y lo tranquilizo . ya esta la tia claire esta aquí –dijo claire mientras tranquilizaba a matt – al parecer lo de madre si te queda claire – dijo león al ver como tranquilizaba a matt .

Claire no dijo nada al comentario de león solo se limito a verlo y dejar a matt en el sillón- bueno lo de madre me va pero a como te ira a ti como padre – dijo claire con una sonrisa malévola – y porque ese comentario?-pregunto león – no de nada solo quiero saber como te ira a ti con el rol de padre –respondió claire

Y como demuestro que el rol de padre me va bien?-dijo león a claire

Mira tengo que ir a la tienda a comprar unas cosas si podrías cuidar a matt mientras regreso y tratar de no destruir mi departamento así sabremos si el rol de padre te va –dijo claire mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – pero yo – solo se escucho decir a león , el vio a matt sentado en el sillón con el oso (ahora babeado) el solo lo veía y matt dejo de jugar y se puso a ver león el le dio el oso a león , es lo que me parece asqueroso de lo niños babean mucho pero no tengo por que criticar de niño de seguro yo ise lo mismo –se dijo en la mente

Tengo hambre – se escucho a matt y león lo miro y se levanto se dirigió hacia la cocina y miraba por todos lados que le daría veía una caja de galletas , decidió darle unas galletas con un vaso de leche se dirigió a la nevera para su suerte había leche en la nevera sirvió un baso del leche y puso en un plato unas cuantas galletas cuando se dirigió hacia la sala vio a matt jugando con el oso león solo le dio el vaso a matt y por descuido de león se le callo el vaso y se derramo toda la leche- ahora tengo que limpiar antes de que claire venga y vea este desorden – dijo león levantándose del sillón ahora donde estará el trapeador?-se pregunto a si mismo , asta que lo encontró en el baño el se fue hacia la sala a limpiar el desorden que iso con la leche pero cuando llego no encontró a matt el ya se preocupo porque si le pasaba algo a matt no solo claire no le hablaría sino que de seguro chris y jill lo matan y no estaba exagerando con lo ultimo ellos son muy protectores con matt

Donde estará?- se pregunto león al ver que estaba solo en la sala , mejor lo busco antes de que le pase algo a el –se dijo dejando aun lado el trapeador y empezó a buscar a matt . paso mas de 10 minutos buscándolo y no lo encontró – de seguro me matan –se dijo en la mente

León ya volví-se escucho a claire en la puerta , pero que paso?-le dijo claire a león al ver el la mancha de leche en el piso

Veras claire yo estaba sentado con matt y el me pido algo de comer y no savia que le daría haci que fui por un poco de leche y galletas se me derramo la leche y cuando fui a buscar el trapeador cuando volví no estaba matt y desde entonces que lo busco – dijo león con miedo a la respuesta de claire

Haaa otra ves –dijo claire resignada – como que otra ves?-pregunto león

Veras león matt tiene la costumbre de esconderse de otras personas que no sean yo primero fue con carlos por que jill le encargo a matt mientras se iban al trabajo , segundo fue rebecca con Billy pero eso fue cuando estaban en la casa de rebecca por que fuimos a visitarla y por ultimo fue barry quien visito a chris –dijo claire a león que la miraba confundido por el comportamiento de matt

Ya se donde esta -dijo claire mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación donde dormiría matt – ves aquí esta –dijo claire al ver a matt jugando con unos soldaditos y comiendo las galletas que se llevo

Gracias a dios que no le paso nada malo por que de seguro me matan no solo chris sino también jill-dijo león con alivio

Si verdad –dijo claire con una sonrisa


	5. Chapter 5

porfin logre terminar este cap perdon si es algo corto espero que les guste a todos 

Capitulo 5: parque de diversiones

Claire estaba afirmada en el balcón del departamento de león ella miraba hacia una rueda de la fortuna de un parque cercano solo se imaginaba de niña con sus padres y su hermano en uno de eso incluso embozo una sonrisa con aquel dulce recuerdo -que tanto miras Claire? – pregunto un castaño con una toalla en la cabeza – no nada solo pensaba en mi infancia como iba con mis padres al parque de diversiones –le dijo Claire a león sin dejar de ver a la rueda de la fortuna, -no quieres que te lleve Claire?-le pregunto león a la pelirroja – no será mucha molestia?-pregunto Claire – mucho chavo del 8 Claire pero no lo are con mucho gusto –le dijo león casi riéndose –no se? No quiero arruinarte tu fin de semana por un capricho –no Claire redfield no aceptare un no por respuesta ahora vamos – le dijo león tomándola de la mano la llevándola hacia su auto y se fueron hacia el parque

En la entrada león compro los boletos y entraron –y adónde vamos primero?-pregunto león –no se a donde quieres ir – dijo Claire pero sintió como si la agarraran por detrás – quieta-dijo el sujeto. Claire le dijo un codazo en el estomago y lo tiro delante de ella –Claire no me pises la cabeza soy yo Billy – dijo Billy cubriéndose la cara – león solo vio y se empezó a reír –hola Claire y león – saludo Rebecca desde lo lejos – te dije que no lo hicieras Billy –le dijo Rebecca mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse – perdón becky pero no pude evitarlo –dijo Billy riéndose –que estan haciendo aquí? –Pregunto león a Rebecca- solamente traje a becky un rato al parque de diversiones – dijo Billy mientras la abrazaba –y ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto Billy –vinimos a divertirnos un rato con Claire-respondió león –adonde dirigían?-pregunto Claire –hacia la montaña rusa –respondió Rebecca con una sonrisa- vamos los 4 –dijo Billy a todos quienes se fueron hacia la montaña rusa –emm Claire creo que no te lo dije pero me mareo mucho en esto –dijo león mientras se sentaba –no seas cobarde sobreviviste a varias cosas podrás con esto – dijo Claire a león – si tienes razón –dijo león . empezaron a subir hacia una gran montaña asta que el tren se detiene en la sima-que vista o no león – dijo Billy contemplando la vista .el tren en peso a descender rápidamente –wiii-gritaban Claire y Rebecca mientras levantaban los brazos en cambio león y Billy se tapaban la boca para no vomitar una ves que salieron de la montaña rusa león estaba con la cara verde ya parecía hulk –ves te dije que no estaría tan mal –dijo Claire mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda –si –dijo león a su novia – no quieres ir un lugar mas romántico? Como el túnel del amor – dijo león a Claire quien la miro con una sonrisa – vamos – dijo Claire mientras lo sujetaba y lo llevaba para hay . en el túnel los dos estaban callados asta que león se empezó a acercarse a Claire para darle un beso estaban cada ves mas cerca ya casi podían saborear los labios del otro –consíganse un cuarto-les grito Billy desde otro barco y los dos se separaron – Billy idiota quería ver ese beso – le reprocho Rebecca al ex teniente .

En la salida del parque – bueno fue un gusto volverlos a ver a los dos –le dijo Rebecca a león y Claire –lo mismo decimos –dijo Claire a Rebecca –vamos Claire te llevo a tu casa antes de que Chris me asesine –dijo león mientras reía

Ya en el departamento de Claire –gracias león por todo –dijo Claire con una sonrisa-no fue nada cualquier cosa con verte feliz bueno mejor me retiro asta luego Claire – dijo león mientras se iva –león espera – dijo Claire a león – que pasa? – pregunto el –quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste – dijo Claire mientras lo metia a su departamento – de acuerdo debería hacer esto mas seguido así reciba estos agradecimiento-dijo león mientras serraba la puerta

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tratare de subir el siguiente pronto asta la proxima a todos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

gracias por aguantarme para escribir este fanfic estube ocupado con algunas cosas de mi escuela pero ya estoy libre y lo actualisare lo mas pronto posible 

Capitulo 6: navidad

Navidad otro día que según Chris decepcionarlo con los regalos que le da a Claire hace menos de un año que sale y para Chris navidad , cumpleaños y dia de san Valentín fueron una decepción tras otro , la navidad del año pasado Claire le regalo un equipo de música de última generación y él una chaqueta como la que tenía en raccon city ,en el cumpleaños de león ella le regalo una chaqueta como la de que tenía en España en el cumpleaños de Claire el le regalo un anillo de oro , a Chris le decepciono -tengo que pensar que regalarle a Claire para esta navidad –se preguntaba león sentado en el sillón de su casa el miro una foto de el y Claire en la boda de Chris –que estúpido como no se me ocurrió –dijo león levantándose del sofá y saliendo de la casa.

Por casa de jill

Tu crees que Chris vuelva a molestar a león con lo del regalo como el año pasado? –preguntaba jill mientras decoraba el árbol.

Yo creo que si conozco a mi hermano y es así de molesto con respecto a eso –dijo Claire mientras sacaba unos adornos de unas cajas – y hablando de mi hermano y Chris?-pregunto Claire mirando a todos lados – se fue con matt a traer a Carlos desde el aeropuerto tu sabes que el siempre pasa la navidad con nosotros y el año nuevo también además le encanta jugar con matt según el es como su ahijado –dijo jill mientras encendía las luces del árbol

Y Barry no pasara la navidad con nosotros?-pregunto Claire mirando el árbol –no el pasara en casa de su suegros pero el año nuevo con nosotros –dijo jill mientras veía como se quemaban las luces del árbol-malditas luces baratas –dijo jill con resignación paso mas de una hora poniéndolas para que se quemen-hola? Jill-se escuchaba a Rebecca en la puerta –pasa esta abierto –dijo Claire a Rebecca quien entro con una caja de luces nuevas –sabia que se te quemarían así que compre unas nuevas –dijo Rebecca mientras la sacaba de hay –gracias Rebecca y Billy? –pregunto jill al ver que no estaba con ella –a si esta en el trabajo ustedes saben cómo es la cosa en los bancos estos días –dijo Rebecca mientras ponía las luces nuevas .

Ya después de unas horas todos llegaron para celebrar esa linda navidad Chris quien había llegado con Carlos , Billy quien estaba siendo corrido de la cocina junto con león por las chicas para que no comieran la ensalada de papa que había , Carlos quien estaba jugando con matt –y Kennedy que lo compraste a mi hermana para esta navidad? –pregunto Chris a león quien estaba viendo la forma de entrar a la cocina sin que lo notaran –he…bueno….yo –decía león mientras trataba de esconder lo que en verdad quería decir –permiso!-grito Rebecca mientras pasaba enfrente de los 2 tapándose la boca y corriendo Asia el baño –que sea lo que pienso que sea lo que pienso –desia Billy mientras cruzaba los dedos en la puerta del baño –que dices Billy?-pregunto Carlos al verlo –es que Rebecca estuvo todo el dia con mareos-dijo Billy mientras escuchaba la conversación de Rebecca con el escusado –Billy?-dijo Rebecca cuando salió del baño – si que pasa? –pregunto Billy –te quería decir que …..que….-balbuceaba Rebecca –por favor dilo el suspenso me mata- dijo Billy asiéndose el que no sabía – ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-lo grito Rebecca a los cuatro vientos y agachando la cabeza. Hubo un silencio perturbador hasta que Billy la miro –Billy?-pregunto Rebecca asustada por la reacción de su pareja. el no dijo nada solo la levanto y la empezó a besar barias veces –gracias gracias –decía Billy sin dejar de besarla –pero qué? –Preguntaba Rebecca –gracias por darme un hijo es la mejor noticia que he tenido en mi vida –dijo Billy mientras la abrazaba –bueno a comer que después abren sus regalos –dijo jill mientras ponía todo con Claire en la mesa. Ya después de comer todos fueron al árbol bien decorado (por Claire, jill y Rebecca) a abrir unos regalos el primero fue matt quien recibió muchos por parte de todos Chris y jill le regalaron un oso de peluche , Rebecca y Billy un juego de mesa , Claire y león un transformer y Carlos un disfraz de soldado con todo y armas de juguetes que tiran dardos esos que se pegan – que?-pregunto Carlos al ver la cara que pusieron jill y Chris al ver lo que le dio –ten Chris ábrelo –dijo jill entregándole un regalo –que será?-pregunto Chris al tomarlo el lo abrió y era una foto de ellos cuando se unieron a los stars – que hermoso fue cuando te vi –dijo Chris con una sonrisa – bueno y el mío? –pregunto jill mientras miraba la cara que puso Chris hacia su pregunta –ya lo traigo – dijo Chris mientras iva Asia su cuarto –bueno damas y caballeros quisiera su atención para dar mi regalo a Claire-dijo león a todos quienes lo miraron –Claire redfield se que es apresurado pero eres mi novia, mi confidente, mi amiga y ahora quiero que seas mi esposa – dijo león mientras sacaba de su bolcillo una caja negra y la abría mostrando un anillo – león?yo –dijo Claire con lagrimas en los ojos – Claire redfield quieres tu casarte con migo? –pregunto león mientras se arrodillava –si ¡!-grito Claire con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a león – que pasa aquí?-pregunto Chris repentinamente con una m4 en manos-Chris que haces con eso?-pregunto jill al verlo-es que escuche a Claire y pensé que algo pasaba-dijo Chris mientras bajaba el arma – si algo paso Chris me casare con león –dijo Claire con una sonrisa –a si que bueno – dijo Chris con la cara roja y apuntando su arma a la cabeza de león – Chris ya vasta por favor –dijo jill mientras le quitaba el arma –Kennedy después tendremos una larga y seria conversación –dijo Chris señalando a león – de acuerdo Chris pero ahora celebremos un brindis por mi próxima boda por el bebé de Rebecca y de Billy FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS-dijo león levantando una copa –feliz navidad –dijeron todos mientras levantaban las copas


End file.
